


The Foolish Dreamer

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Coda to The Batman Chronicles: The Prison. Ra's addresses Talia's disobedience in a way he's certain she'll never forget.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Talia al Ghul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	The Foolish Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> For [this kink meme prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=918782#cmt918782). If you've never read The Batman Chronicles: The Prison, it's a pre-Damian story. Ra's, overcome by jealousy, orders Talia to prove her love to him by killing Bruce. Despite being terrified of disobeying her father, Talia can't see the order through.

A strong gust sweeps sand across the walkway as Talia approaches the main compound. It sticks between her toes and in the soles of her sandals, and it's only her desire to show no weakness that keeps her from trying to kick it out as she did when she was a child. But that time is long past. There is no room for childish behavior in Nanda Parbat.

A guard bows his head as she passes, and Talia gives him a curt nod. 

The doors to the throne room open before she can even touch the handles. Talia pauses, steeling herself, before stepping inside. "You called for me, Father?"

Her father sits on his throne, regarding her silently. She can read nothing from his expression. Sweat pricks at the back of her neck. 

"You disappoint me, Daughter," he says at last, curling his fingers over the golden arms of his throne. "The Detective lives. Did I not give you a command? Did you not tell me your loyalty was to me?"

A thrill of fear chills Talia. She steps closer, her voice reaching an urgent pitch. "It is to you! You know it is, Father! I tried--"

"Tried?" Ra's' voice booms over hers. Talia forces herself not to flinch. "Trying is not enough! You _failed_ , Daughter, and this is so because of your love for him. I won't stand for it any longer. It's time you renounce this foolishness!"

"I love him! It isn't foolishness! Father, he should be your heir! Bruce--"

Ra's is on his feet and across the room before Talia can process it. He backhands her, the pain startling, and does it a second time when she tries to speak again.

When he raises his hand a third time, Talia can't stop herself from moving. She deflects the blow with her palm and sweeps a leg out, trying to force him off balance, but he's too fast and far too skilled. 

Her heart pounds. She shouldn't have fought back, but there's no changing that now. She draws a sword and strikes out, and he mirrors her every move. 

"Do you think you can best me?" He's playing with her. He slices at her chest, catching only the fabric of her shirt, exposing her to the room at large. She's forced to cover herself, losing precious seconds to retaliate. Ra's presses on. "I taught you everything you know! You're nothing without me!"

Their swords clash again and again, and Talia sees the end before it happens. She can't win. She can never win against him. She should never have--

Talia chokes, blood bubbling up her throat. She looks down and sees her father's blade sinking into her gut. She drags her gaze up again and watches the motion of his mouth, knowing he's forming words but finding herself unable to process them. 

The sword rotates, shredding her innards, and Ra's cuts it clean through her side. Without the sword impaling her, Talia crumbles, her hands pressed to the wound, blood and viscera spilling across the pristine marble floor through her fingertips.

Her vision fades. She feels an overpowering cold take hold of her, body shaking. There's no pain. She hardly feels anything at all.

Her vision fades, the throne room blotting black until she sees nothing at all. She's _free_.

And just as quickly, she's back again.

Talia opens her eyes to a sea of green and knows where she is. She breaks the surface of the Pit gasping for air, coughing the foul green water from her lungs. She's shivering as she swims to the edge and grabs the stone ledge, but before she can pull herself up, a hand grasps her shoulder. She whirls around. 

"You live again," her father says. He's standing in the Pit with her, water cascading down his bare chest. "Another debt you owe to me, my daughter. Remember it well."

"Father?" Talia's voice breaks. "What--I don't understand." He killed her. He _killed_ her. 

The hand on her shoulder squeezes tighter, then slides down over her chest, resting above her breasts. That's the moment Talia realizes she's naked, the water barely managing to obscure her lower half. The hand drifts lower still and cups her breast, massaging it. "What are you doing?" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"Goading me into killing you only delayed the inevitable." Ra's squeezes her tit tighter, then slides his hand down to grip her waist. "If you were anyone but my beloved daughter, I would have left you where you fell. But you're _mine_ , Talia. Your disloyalty deserves a different punishment. One that reminds you of who it is you truly love. Who you _belong_ to."

Talia's heart races. Her father's hand on her bare skin burns like a brand. He's equally bare, she notices somewhat distantly. She's afraid for what this all means.

"I'm sorry," she says. Is killing her not enough? The true punishment is returning her to this life. What more could be done?

Ra's turns her around to face the ledge and presses a kiss to her shoulder. "This is only the beginning," he murmurs into her damp skin. "When I'm finished with you, there will be no doubt in your mind where your place is." His hand drifts down her back to rest on the swell of her ass.

Talia goes rigid. "What are you doing?" she demands, fear finally setting in. "Father, what--"

"Put your hands on the stones." His tone brooks no argument. "Do not remove them."

Talia obeys, her hands trembling. Something is wrong. Her father's hands are both on her ass, squeezing, pulling her cheeks apart. His breath is hot on the back of her neck. Fingers slide between, searching, rubbing. 

"You never understood," he says, the pad of his finger resting on her hole. "No one loves you like I do, Talia. No one _can_." He slides it inside her, slick with the Lazarus water, and Talia feels herself grow cold with horror.

He isn't. He _can't be_. But he is. Her father's finger buries deeper inside her. He fucks it in and out, spreading the wetness. Talia's breathing comes rapid and shallow, her hands gripping at the stone ledge so hard she's sure she'll bleed. When he withdraws, her hole clenches at the sudden emptiness. 

But not empty for long. 

The blunt head of her father's cock presses inside her, breaching her tight hole and spearing her open.

"Father, no!" Talia jerks away, but Ra's seats himself entirely, molding his chest to her back. His arms go around her, hands grabbing her tits and squeezing hard. 

"Your body opens so readily for me," he pants in her ear, fucking her in long, quick strokes. "I can already imagine how your cunt will feel. You'll have to earn that privilege, Daughter. Right now, you're merely a pretty whore for me." He kisses her neck, his hands kneading her tits.

Talia cries out. "Father, no! Take it out! It hurts!" His cock feels enormous in her ass. She widens her stance, trying to ease the strain, but her squirming only makes her father groan and fuck her harder. She can feel his cock twitching inside her.

He lets go of her tits and forces her down over the ledge, chest pressed to the ground. He tilts her ass up and bows over her, sliding a hand down her belly to rub between her legs. "You'll learn to enjoy it," he tells her, rubbing frantic circles against her clit. A rush of warmth blossoms between her thighs, and Talia fights the feeling. He's hurting her. He's _raping_ her. She doesn't want it to feel good. She doesn't--

But wanting it means nothing. His fingers are skilled, and soon the constant drag of his cock in her ass feels good. Even in the water, she can feel how wet she is. She could come from this, she realizes, horrified. She could come with her father fucking her ass, with his fingers playing between her legs. 

"Father," she gasps, clawing at the hard ground. He grabs her thigh and holds it up and out, deepening the angle of his thrusts. Talia comes up on her toes, her cunt spasming. She comes, her ass clenching around him, and Ra's fucks her through it, never letting up. She goes limp against the stones, and finally, she feels him come, fucking his seed as deep into her as ass as he can. 

Ra's pulls out and scoops Talia up, swinging her legs out of the water and setting her down on the hard ground. She feels his cum leaking out of her and swallows hard, dropping her head. 

He doesn't let her lose herself in her mind. Her father follows her out of the water and kneels at her side, prying her legs open. She tries to turn away, and he grabs her hair, pulling it taut. "You have no right to deny me," he snaps. "Enough of this!" 

"Yes, Father," she whispers, forcing herself to still.

His hand moves between her legs again. He rubs at the seed spilling out of her and pushes it back into her ass. His fingers plug her hole again as he clicks his tongue in disappointment. "I expect better from you, Daughter. When I issue an order, you obey. No more of this hesitation."

What can she say to that? She's terrified he'll do it again. If this is her lesson, she considers it well learned. 

He must view her silence as an acceptable response because he pulls his fingers out and picks her up again, cradling her in his arms like a bride, like she wanted Bruce to hold her. 

Talia gives a shuddering sob, then holds her breath, willing the emotion to wither and die.


End file.
